


Überraschende Überraschung

by Rodo



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Birthday, Deutsch, F/M, Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned wird von seinen Freunden angenehm überrascht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Überraschende Überraschung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mllesatine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/gifts).



> Geschrieben für [mllesatine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine) bei den Wünsche-Wochen auf ficathon_de. Prompt: Küssen durch Cellophan (fluff); Beta: [sevil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sevil/pseuds/sevil).

Es war ein ruhiger Tag im Pie Hole, und der Kuchenbäcker hatte nach langer Zeit wieder einmal die Muße, sich nur seinen geliebten Kuchen zu widmen, die ihm nach dem Tod seiner Mutter so ans Herz gewachsen waren. Er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Teig und nahm nur am Rande wahr, wie Chuck und Olive Snook an der Theke die Köpfe zusammensteckten und tuschelten. Nur mit halbem Ohr hörte er die Türklingel, die die Ankunft Emerson Cods ankündigte, dessen dunkles Brummen sich nach einigen Sekunden zu dem der beiden Frauen gesellte. Die Aufmerksamkeit des Kuchenbäckers jedoch richtete sich immer noch auf den Apfelkuchen, den er gerade mit einer Teigdecke ausstattete.

Und so bemerkte er nicht dass sich Chuck und Olive keineswegs über Nichtigkeiten unterhielten, und dass Emerson Cod ausnahmsweise nicht wegen einem seiner Fälle die Hilfe des Kuchenbäckers suchte. Während sein Hund Digby neugierig den Kopf hob und beobachtete, wie die drei sich heimlich grinsend (oder in Emerson Cods Fall betont gelangweilt) der Küche näherten, wandte der Kuchenbäcker sich zum Ofen um. Er hatte gerade die Klappe geöffnet und wollte den Kuchen hineinschieben, da—

„Überraschung!“, brüllten Chuck und Olive wie aus einem Mund, während Emerson die Augen verdrehte. Ned zuckte zusammen und ließ beinahe den Kuchen fallen, rettete ihn dann aber gerade noch mit einer hastigen Handbewegung vor einem vorzeitigen und wenig genüsslichen Ende.

Sein Herz hämmerte immer noch nervös in der Brust, als er sich umdrehte und seine Freunde anblickte, die ihn erwartungsvoll angrinsten. Er wusste nicht, was los war.

„Was ist los?“, fragte er, und in seinem Kopf malte er sich alle möglichen Szenarien aus, von denen keines auch nur annähernd wahrscheinlich war (auch nicht das eines erneuten Auftritts des Synchronschwimmduos von Chucks agoraphobischen Tanten Lily und Vivian).

Chuck hingegen hatte sich vor einer Woche (als sie gerade einen Kuchen für eben jene Tanten backte) an etwas erinnert. „Mir ist vor einer Woche wieder eingefallen, dass heute dein Geburtstag ist“, sagte sie schließlich, und überraschte Ned mit einem in buntes Papier gehüllten Geschenk, das er ihr nur zögernd abnahm.

„Warum hast du uns denn nie erzählt, wann du Geburtstag hast?“, klagte Olive schließlich, bevor sie Ned um den Hals fiel und ihn beinahe erstickte.

„Also ich hätte auch gut damit auskommen können nicht zu wissen, wann du Geburtstag hast“, bemerkte Emerson trocken, und legte dann unauffällig ein in Zeitungspapier eingepacktes Paket auf den Tisch.

„Sei nicht so ein Miesepeter“, schalt Olive ihn, die dem immer noch verblüfften Ned Sekunden später einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. „Chuck und ich haben zusammengelegt“, sagte sie stolz. „Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.“

Ned fühlte sich überrumpelt, denn er hatte keinen Geburtstag mehr gefeiert, seit seine Mutter gestorben war und sein Vater ihn in die Longborough Schule für Jungen abgeschoben hatte. Ihm ging auf, dass er wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr wusste, wie man einen Geburtstag feierte, und aus diesem Grund hatte er wohl schon vor Jahren vergessen, an welchem Tag sein Geburtstag war.

Chuck jedoch hatte ihren Geburtstag in jedem Jahr gefeiert, da sie bei ihren Tanten gewohnt hatte, und sie wusste genau, wie man so etwas machte. Und so verbrachte Ned den Nachmittag im geschlossenen Pie Hole mit seinen Freunden, aß die gerade erst gebackenen Kuchen (und einen besonderen von Chuck, die ihm nicht verraten wollte, was so besonders daran war) und packte seine Geschenke aus. Chuck und Olive hatten ihm ein Buch mit Rezepten geschenkt, die er noch nicht kannte, und in Emersons Paket befand sich ein langer, grün und rot gestreifter Schal, den dieser selbstverständlich selbst gestrickt hatte. Auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde.

Es war schon dunkel als Emerson und Olive sich verabschiedeten und Ned sich ans Aufräumen machen wollte.

„Lass“, unterbrach ihn Chuck. „Ich mache das. Heute ist schließlich dein Geburtstag.“

Ned lächelte dankbar, und Chuck lächelte zurück. Dann nahm sie blitzschnell eine Rolle Klarsichtfolie vom Küchentisch und riss ein großes Stück ab. Bevor Ned auch nur protestieren konnte (nicht, dass er das hätte tun wollen), hielt sie es ihm vors Gesicht und lächelte ihn durch das Cellophan verzerrt an. Ned schloss verträumt die Augen und genoss seinen Geburtstagskuss, während er sich vorstellte, dass die Folie nicht existierte und dass er Chucks Wärme auch ohne diese hauchdünne Barriere genießen könnte.

  
_Ende_


End file.
